


When Couples Fight

by stharridan



Series: OTP 100: Kenpachi/Jushiro [49]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arguments can resolve in cuddles on the couch or hot, angry sex, but the one thing that is constant, the most important thing, always goes unsaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Couples Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #5: anger.

_Fucker_.

Kenpachi rolls his eyes and closes them as his partner, who's in the kitchen, scrubbing hard at the dishes, spits out angry, almost incoherent words.

Not for the first time Kenpachi wishes that he's deaf so that he doesn't have to listen to whatever bullshit the man has to say. Though he likes hearing his voice, that gentle, soothing tone that always puts an ease to his heart, he outright hates it when he unleashes hell.

When Jushiro's mad, Kenpachi can do nothing but sit there, silent and almost meek, as he allows his ears to bleed.

Jushiro storms out of the kitchen and into the living room where Kenpachi's reclining on a couch, the television's volume so loud that he has to clasp a hand over his ear. He tries to get Kenpachi to shut it down, but the larger man ignores him, acts like he isn't even there. Kenpachi switches the channels; Jushiro's eyebrows twitch in vexation, and he marches over and snatches the remote control right from Kenpachi's hand.

When Jushiro does that, Kenpachi can only glare up at him, suppressing a growl as Jushiro switches the television off.

"Now, you listen here, Zaraki," Jushiro snaps, throwing the remote into Kenpachi's lap. "I don't understand why you had to do that to Shunsui. Of all the things, that's one of the most idiotic acts I've seen you doing. Why, in the name of the gods, did you _punch_ Shunsui? You _do_ know that he's my best friend, right? You _do_ know that he's older than you, right? You _do_ know that he can _sue_ you for your stupidity, right?"

"Right," Kenpachi drawls, rolling his eyes once again, his chin resting lazily in a hand.

"And what am I supposed to do when he sues you?"

"He ain't gonna sue me."

When Kenpachi does that, when Kenpachi talks back to Jushiro, he can only hope that the older man doesn't snap back at him and hurl speeches about why his statement is wrong.

More often than not, his hopes are washed down the drain.

"You're an idiot, Zaraki." Jushiro rakes his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Gods, why am I even _with_ you?"

That makes Kenpachi's heart ache, though slightly, for he never likes it when Jushiro says that. It's like denying their feelings for each other, as if Jushiro wishes that he's not involved with Kenpachi, like he just wants to get away. Though Kenpachi knows that he doesn't mean it, that he really is saying so just to release his anger, he always keeps in mind that one day his words and actions may get the better of him, and that will be the day when Jushiro leaves him for good.

When Kenpachi thinks that, he immediately shuts up, knows that it won't do the both of them any good if he continues to fight back. Even if he's certain that it's actually Jushiro's fault, he doesn't say anything. He lets Jushiro have his way, allowing him to throw curses while he looks away with pursed lips.

"Zaraki!"

Kenpachi looks up at the sudden shout to see Jushiro's wide eyes, fury spread across his face.

"Go and apologize to Shunsui. _Now_ ," he grounds out through clenched teeth, "before I do something that I know I'll regret."

"If ye know ye're gonna regret what ye're gonna do, don't do it." Kenpachi rubs his temple, a headache coming in fast. "It's as simple as that."

When Kenpachi says something along those lines, when he talks back at Jushiro again, it's one of those rare times when fear and panic starts building within both their hearts. It's when Jushiro, his fingers curled in tight fists, stares at Kenpachi for a while, contemplating what he's supposed to do.

And it's when Jushiro makes a decision, and often he'll just turn on his heel and storm to the front door.

When that happens, Kenpachi is on his feet, hand shooting out to grab Jushiro's wrist.

And that's when Kenpachi pulls his lover to him, when he grips the back of Jushiro's head, tilts his chin up, and captures his lips. The kiss is always - _always_ \- rough, vicious, with both sides fighting for dominance. Jushiro claws at his chest, trying to push him away, but his efforts are in vain as Kenpachi now has his arms wrapped around his smaller frame, iron grip firmly in place.

When Jushiro's mad, all Kenpachi has to do is kiss him.

It may lead to mellowed tempers, awkward apologies, a little cuddle on the couch, or hungry kisses, ripped clothes falling all over the floor, hot, angry, fierce sex that doesn't always take place in the bedroom, but one thing is for certain:

After every argument, Jushiro's love for his partner only grows steadier, because the only thing they ever fight over is how Kenpachi always ends up in a bar fight with someone who wants a piece of Jushiro's ass.


End file.
